I have An Idea: Dancing With The Lopez
by MissLynn87
Summary: Sequel to I Have An Idea, years Later Santana is about to be on DWTS and is ready to tear up the dance floor, meanwhile Brittany just wants to do everything she can to help her, or at least see her rehearsals.
1. Chapter 1

**I HAVE AN IDEA: Dancing With The Lopez**

 **Chapter 1:**

She announced it at their 45th wedding anniversary party. Shocking most everyone more than anything, Brittany couldn't stop staring at her in total shock.

"Your joking right Ma?" Angel asked shifting herself in her chair uncomfortable with the idea of her Ma possibly attempting this.

"Now Angelica, I know I am not as graceful as you or your mom but I can do this, I have rhythm in me still." Santana shook her arms and head around for emphasis.

"Do you know how to dance Mawmaw?" Sarah, Angelica's 8 year old daughter asked sweetly from her spot on Matteo's lap, Matteo stifling a laugh.

"Yes sweet girl your mawmaw sure can bust a move."

"Don't say that phrase Ma, it'll send us all to therapy." Gabbie laughed.

"I am telling you, I am going on Dancing With The Stars as a contestant and I am going to win!" Santana stated it again hands on her hips staring down all her children and grandchildren while her wife just chugged back the chardonnay and nodded.

They relocated to California staying in their beach house in Santa Monica for this. She signed the contract, was paired with a partner and that was that. Now came 1 week of preparation on her own to strengthen herself before the 2 weeks of preparation with her partner Zach. She had zero experience in ball dancing and Brittany was nervous about her competing, nervous that if something went wrong or if someone said something to her in a negative way she would go all Lima Heights.

They were getting closer and closer to the spring premier of the show, just 5 days away and Santana refused to let Brittany into her studio to watch her practice and learn. Brittany outsmarting her wife as always called the children in, not their children no no, that would be way to obvious, she called in the grandchildren.

They were known as the FAB 9, 9 of them in 9 years. It as their little army really Starting with Angelica's oldest son Chris who was now 10 years old and trailing all the way down to the freshly added Abigail who was a little over 4 months old, Their sweet Gabbie and her wife Tabby's youngest, and that baby was truly the sweetest thing, a true blessing to be added to the Lopez clan.

 **TEXT FROM MOM/GRAMMY:**

" **Need Help! MY Army Of Spies is needed, help me see how good MawMaw Is doing!"**

Sent to everyone, all the children and their spouses in hopes they'd show it to their grandchildren and waited to see who responded.

The one who responded the fastest and promised to arrive the soonest was a good one, it was Liv, Buzz's wife who had 4 of their 9 grandchildren so her alone would bring some serious damage.

"We can be there by tomorrow, Buzz has to work but I can be there with the four horsemen of the apocalypse." She joked.

"I can't wait my dear." Brittany truly was excited to see this side, Buzz now the NFL football running back for the Seattle Seahawks and his school teacher wife Liv lived in Seattle and they really only saw them once a year either Christmas or Thanksgiving, their little Nia who was 7 years old was a fire cracker, she was bound to hound Santana into letting Grammy into see her practice.

Brittany opened the door to the condo quickly ushering in Liv and the kids, her daughter Nia showing her Grammy her fancy dress she got to wear to show MawMaw she could dance fancy too and the twins, Niko and Kalani fighting ridiculously over some toy.

"The fun never stops, sorry Britt." Buzz's adorable wife said as she placed their toddler, Buzzy Jr down to great her mother in law.

"Okay babies, Grammy has a special task for you, I need YOU 3 to come with me to the dance studio and visit Mawmaw. I have an idea!"

"Yes yes yes!" Nia squealed spinning in her fancy dress.

She sent Nia in and sat back patiently waiting, watching through the cracked door as Santana basically screamed picking up her granddaughter kissing her cheeks and smiling at her toothless grin.

"I can dance too Mawmaw see see see!" Nia began to twirl and shimmy and hop making Santana and her dance partner Zach laugh.

"Show me your moves." Nia asked batting her eyelashes.

"Of course baby!" Santana smiled then looked at the door, narrowed her eyes and cocked her head to the side.

"First we have to shut the door, my wife is very nosy."

"THAT IS YOU NOT ME!" Brittany yelled through the door as it slammed in her face.

She sat back in the waiting reception area with the 5 year old twins, asking them about school, friends, sports and what this loud transformer toy they had was.

Nia came running out, smiling so bright with glitter all over her now.

"What happened Nia? Tell Grammy!" She placed her on her lap

"Oh I was pretty and Mawmaw does the swiggles and the dips! She even did that thing with the stuff!"

"What thing?"

"You know, the thiinnnggg." Nia shook her head with emphasis while saying the word "thing."

"Right." Brittany nodded as she sighed and got up to walk back out to the car with the kids.

"You are absolutely useless Nia Lopez, adorable as hell, but useless." She had to go bigger, Jessica Valerie's 9 year old or Sarah the 8 year old…..that was her big guns.

And the big guns rolled in, the day before the actual show which did little to calm Brittany's worries about her wife's ability to dance along side a pro and look fantastic, she loved Santana do not get her wrong, loved her with all her being but she knew her wife wasn't the best dancer, not now anyway, she hadn't danced in years, a little bunny hop or hokey pokey now and then does not count.

"Sarah go GO go go make her show you, and then you show her that stuff, you know strength in arms and legs, straight core, correct footing." Brittany knew Sarah was the right one for this, Sarah being basically raised in the dance studio along side Angel and Brittany herself.

Sarah was sent back, pouting really with scrunched up eyebrows and a note for her Grammy.

"NICE TRY, SARAH IS BANNED FROM THIS STUDIO."

"She said you were in trouble, not me." Sarah nodded her head and then looked sad again, "I'm sorry I got you I trouble Grammy."

"Don't worry baby, we still have little Isaac to back us up ISAAC your up!" She reached for Gabbie's 3 year old who smiled and said "Posture!"

"Oh so smart!" Brittany bopped his nose as she sent him down the hallway.

He came back laughing really, laughing hysterically covered in glitter followed by his MawMaw.

"Brittany, take my grandbabies home and play with them, stop spying! You will see me dance tomorrow and you will be blown away, I do however need this little munchkin COME WITH ME BABY!" She reached for Gabbie's youngest out of Gabbie's arms and winked back at everyone as she took off down the hallway.

"BABY NAPPER!" Gabriella shouted at her Ma.

"She took the one who cant talk!" Brittany held her hips in both disbelief and also pride in her wifes sneaky ways.

 **AUTHOR** **NOTE:**

 **I OF COURSE was inspired by HeMO being on DWTS but we gotta flip it here, its Santana dancing ;) I hope you guys like it so far.**

 **Will update soon!**

 **-Miss Lynn**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: Dancing With The Lopez

She was in hair and makeup, Santana was shaking with nerves, nerves of excitement more than nerves of panic. Her partner Zach had told her she was doing fabulous and that her Fox Trot was going to be so amazing. She let Brittany in with her for hair and makeup and held her hand while she read over the script again of their group dance, then the set list, she was 5th in line after a boxer but before a famous chef.

"Nervous babe?" Brittany asked rubbing her thumb over her hand in soothing circles.

"Yes, and no." She quirked and eyebrow.

"I am excited to see what you do, and excited to see you all dressed up, gotta say you are winning your way into our granddaughters heart, Nia has been speaking none stop of her famous dancing Mawmaw, you know, never mind me, the actual dancer of the two but whatever." Brittany cleared her throat.

"She is so stinking cute." Santana laughed.

"Do you perhaps want to go over your dance one last time before? You know, in case you don't feel confident or sure of a move?"

"Nope." Santana said popping the P for emphases and she shook her head saying no to the more eyeliner they were going for.

"Really, you're not gonna show me a thing?" Britt asked again scrunching up her nose.

"You will see it all in about ummm 45 minutes." Santana winked.

Brittany left her, kissing her on each cheek and once lightly on the lips for good luck and winked smacking her ass lightly as she left the backstage area to go find Mercedes and Sam whom she was sitting with, they had such a large group they were spread out pretty far apart not able to get a full 20 seats together, can you believe that. So all their children and grandchildren were spread out, some about 4 rows behind her and some 10 rows behind. It didn't matter they were all there, that was what mattered.

The show kicked off, the glitz the glam the confetti and glitter all a little too exciting for her second to youngest granddaughter Nia, she could hear her loud gasp and the tall tale sign it was for sure her was, "LOOK MY MAWMAW!" as Santana appeared on stage twisted and turning with her dance partner. The opening number was fun, all the names dazzling on the screen as the actors, actresses, athletes and big names flashed then it felt like all the air was sucked out of Brittany's body as the dancers began, their scores all seeming to be really low so far, tons of 4's on that scoreboard. By the time Santana was up Brittany was gripping Mercedes' hand so tight her fingers were cramping.

"Let loose girl damn." Mercedes laughed patting her arm and switching places with Sam instead making Brittany laugh.

"I am coming to hold all the breaths with you." Nia whispered as she climbed up into Brittany's lap wrapping her arms around Brittany's neck to sit almost uncomfortably on her lap but high enough she could see a clear view.

The lights lowered and Nia shook in her arms, "She gonna be pretty, I swear." She whispered into Brittany's ear as Santana's red dress glimmered in the stage lights that shot on as she shot around honestly dancing circles around her partner and smiling, her big bright dimply smile that even after 45 years of marriage takes her breath away. There were so many clean lines, beautiful technique and an elegant ending, she couldn't believe how amazing that was. The glitter all over her dress and hair piece shining as bright as her simle. She winked towards Brittany, or Nia now she is not sure who it was but she definitely saw them and winked. She couldn't even get her brain to work fast enough to comprehend that 90 seconds had just happened.

"See I told you!" Nia clapped standing up on Brittany's lap really her tiny shoes digging into her legs but she was just still so floored sitting staring at what just happened, her wife pulled that off, she PULLED IT OFF.

"7, 8, 7, 6" were Santana's scores, FIRST person to get anything higher than a 5 that evening and it was her Santana!

"I'm going back to daddy, Grammy you's shaking alots." Nia patted her face kissing her cheek and walking back to where Buzz was standing with his arms out for her, his little princess.

"I am shaking aren't I?" She asked Sam staring at her hands as Sam nodded then squeezed her shoulders whispering, "No sweat, she nailed it."

The rest of the dancers went on but Brittany now was so relaxed, mostly just staring over at where she could see her beautiful wife still smiling, still dazzling the crowd and waving hi to the fans who would shout and holler at them all during commercial breaks.

After the episode was done taping and everyone was applauding everyone else Santana slipped away to be with her family, taking as many of her grandchildren around with her as she could to introduce them to the other contestants, little Christopher, the oldest of the grandchildren warming all their hearts with his charm. Buzz, a big name himself was getting quite a bit of attention, autographs, photo ops and a few people asking when he was coming on dancing with the stars.

"God never." He shook his head.

"He isn't a dancer, believe me." His wife Liv snorted back as he feigned shock and hurt.

"Yeah, if we didn't already know I was adopted you'd know the second I started to dance, I have no Pierce or Lopez rhythm." Buzz nodded agreeing.

They had a giant after party, that Santana turned down going to, preferring to come home and be with all her grandchildren and her wife while they were all still together for one more day before they all split up again.

All her kids told her how fabulous she did, all the grandkids agreeing, her wife silent mostly just rubbing her shoulders. She quirked and eyebrow at Angelica, the famed ballerina in the family who again nodded and said she did great and Matteo, who helped run Brittany's dance studio also agreeing. She figured they were all really just kissing her ass, she'd get the truth out of Brittany later.

Santana kicked off her shoes and ripped out her hair, the extensions falling to the bathroom floor and she sighed relief once they were in the bedroom.

"God I don't remember these things being so tight."

"They change as time goes on babe, you should wear your hair shorter for your next dance, mix it up." Brittany suggested as she combed her fingers through Santana's hair lightly massaging her scalp.

"Britt, I am so glad I didn't trip and like break my legs, the look on your face, that was what I wanted, you looked so happy and so proud and Nia jesus Christ she was so loud." Santana laughed.

"Could you hear her?"

"That's my mawmaw….had to be her."

"Yep, sure as hell was."

"She is a little too much like her Auntie Valerie." Santana laughed pulling Brittany in for a hug and a light kiss.

"Okay, so scale of 1-10, what do I need to work on? Let me have it." Santana whispered lying down on her side staring at Britt her big brown eyes squinting in worry.

"I give you a 7, only because I do know your potential is higher now. You were so elegant and confident which was great, I want to see fierceness next time babe and more leg, if you got it USE it." She ran her hand up her leg.

"Oh my my my."

"Celebratory sexy times?" Brittany wiggled her eyes.

"Try and stop meh!" Santana pushed her back to the bed winking.

 **Thanks for reading! I hope Santana's debut on DWTS was as fun for you as it was for me to write ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: DANCING WITH THE LOPEZ**

She had 3 days off before they met again for rehearsal so they flew back home Brittany getting back to work as she was helping choreograph a music video with Matteo as her assistant while Santana decided to use the family business for the good and practice on her own in a practice room.

"If I bring you in here with me, you can NOT tell Grammy what we are doing do you understand me?" She asked Sarah, the 8 year old who scrunched up her nose.

"You want me to keep a secret?" Her big brown eyes so much like her own shining,

"Yes me and you babe." Santana turned on the laptop firing up her skype waiting for Zach to answer.

They just did some warm ups and worked on Santana's ability to twirl which apparently wasn't that great, Sarah took Zach's spot as her partner which Santana even joked, "she's lighter on her feet Zach."

"Maybe it's easier dancing with a girl because you're used to dancing with Grammy, right Mawmaw?" Sarah said so casually.

"Well that's an idea baby but I like Zach as my partner, he knows what he is doing." She winked down at Sarah who smiled up. "He has cool hair."

His hair was your average hair just pushed up and spiked somewhat, the way the 8 year old stared at the laptop as Zach gave them tips on posture made Santana want to laugh, the little 8 year old Sarah had a crush that was very apparent.

Three days later she had to be back in LA for actual rehearsal with Zach, Brittany staying behind but promising to fly there by Sunday night this time the only family members able to join were Gabs and Tabs and their children which was fine, life happens Santana understood.

She hated this dance, how on earth was she going to do a Viennese Waltz it made her absolutely beyond nervous, the first one was faster, she knew she could shake those hips and dazzle the crowed and judges that way but this, she had to be perfect.

She was lying in the bed icing her feet that were throbbing from the heals and reading over the media's coverage.

"It looks like I am in the bottom as far as favored to win goes. Those fuckers." Santana shoved the i-pad away and rolled over more to stretch.

"I will hide all the electronics if you need me to." Gabbie said as she took the Ipad handing it over to her wife who nodded.

"This isn't like that, I wasn't like searching it out." Santana argued

"Then why is your last googled search "Santana Lopez Dancing?" Tabitha asked looking at the google history.

"I don't know." She shrugged.

"Ma you aren't a good liar. Never were." Gabbie stuck out her tongue.

"SANTANA WHY IS THERE MAGAZINES UNDER YOUR BATHROOM SINK!" Tabitha almost yelled pulling them all out, all of them with her picture on the cover.

"I wanted to know what they said!" Santana tried to stand up to take them away but fell back her feet were so sore.

"Don't take them please."

"This is how they get in your head, its only week two jesus relax Ma!" Gabbie shook her head.

Her rehearsals were going well, she was nailing all her turns and foot work but she couldn't shake her nerves, her impossible nerves. She facetimed her daughter from rehearsals hoping she would answer, it rang and rang and rang and finally her big blue eyes appeared on the screen.

"What is up Ma?" She asked smiling.

"I need to do this, I need you to sit and watch and be silent and critique me honestly DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME." She pointed her finger at the iphone, so serious waiting for Angelica to reply.

"Ma, show me." Angel sat back smiling.

Santana began her dance, so focused on getting her footing right she forgot her posture and what to do with her hands, her partner looking really nervous.

"Santana, do you want me to show you again?" HE asked nervously.

"YES GOD YES!" She yelped staring over at the screen where Angel bit her lip and winced.

"Ma, this isn't your thing, oh this isn't your thing."

"Great, good job Angelica now its confirmed I suck!" Santana whimpered trying again and again.

All Monday day she was a wreck wringing her hands and literally rearranging their beach house, moving tables, chairs and photos on the wall all around trying to distract herself waiting for her rehearsal slot before the actual dance. Brittany had arrived around noon with Nia in tow who was jumping up and down squealing about getting to skip school to see her Mawmaw dance.

"That is quite the special reason isn't it?" Brittany asked her handing the bouncing 7 year old a glass of water and glancing over at her frantic wife.

"Look Santana, Nia has come with me to support." Brittany winked.

"Right, cuz I am not under enough pressure." Santana gasped but then sat down patting her lap for the young girl to come sit with her.

"Don't worry Mawmaw I will hold all my breaths for you." Nia smiled patting her cheek.

Brittany was able to secure the seats together, just needing her, Gabriella, Tabitha and Nia to to be seated while Tabitha and Gabbie's children fit on their laps or were just being passed around. The room filled with all the guests mostly media and other dancers family members sitting ready to cheer as the show started. Being its 80th season it really was a big year for the show, Brittany quickly texted Santana who was backstage telling her good luck and that she loved her, but didn't receive an answer assuming she was just busy.

It began, Santana same as last week was number 4 in the line up so they had to wait, sitting and waiting watching the others dance, Nia critiquing them so harshly for a 7 year old. "He didn't smile at all I don't like him." Nia whispered into Brittany's ear about the athlete dancer who went first.

"Right zero points." Brittany nodded while Gabbie snickered at her niece and her seriousness of this all.

It was time, Santana was next. Her dress glittering all ready from center stage where Brittany found her quickly, the dress simple and gold but with a nice slit as she ha recommended to show of Santana's long legs. It started off rocky, she was very stiff and almost looking down at her feet the whole time until finally something in her head clicked and she was able to look up at her partner and smile and then she was graceful, elegant, her lines clean her footwork great. She wasn't the best by any means but she didn't mess up, she never fell, she never paused and she even did a few elegant twirls. When she finished Brittany let out the air she was holding in and not realizing letting go of Gabbie's hand which Gabbie shook with emphases of how much that hurt.

"Sorry baby girl sorry." Brittany patted her hand and shifted Nia on her lap who whispered, "ALL TENS!" Smiling her big bright smile.

"I don't think so little lamb we shall see."

Here was where it got bad, 4, 5, 4, 4, were Santana's scores. She felt Nia shaking in her lap with rage, PURE RAGE, and she tried to hold her down but no use the 7 year old bolted straight up into the center of the aisle, "THAT IS NOT NICE! MAWMAW ALL TENS ALLL TENNNSS!" she held up all ten of her fingers wiggling them causing a round of "Aww;s." and laughter from the audience and Santana who winked at her and asked her to please sit down.

"Well it appears we have a 4,5,4,4 ,and a 10 from the little Lopez." The host laughed and told Santana she did wonderfully and Santana left the stage, ever nervous but still smiling.

After everyone danced, they let someone go from the group, this week the famous chef getting the boot Santana was safe, which absolutely shocked her but Brittany reminded her of her giant fan base voting for her.

"Our family and friends alone could keep me afloat" She laughed.

 **Author Note:**

 **I got some questions about this so I'll confirm yes this is FAR FAR FAR into the future, Brittany and Santana have been married for 45 years and so that does make them in their 60s.**

 **also if you haven't read my first story in this little verse, they have 4 children, and 9 grandchildren so that is who everyone else is.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **one more chapter in this little story!**

 **Love and Light**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Dancing With The Lopez**

Salsa, yes she had this SHE SO HAD THIS! She for sure knew how to salsa, her latina roots really helping for this. She even went on and on about it with her partner, getting slightly over confident. The theme for her dance this week was 1940s so she was going to be all glam pin up style, oh this would work she was so excited. No one was more supportive of all of this than her Brittany, always in her corner. Always begging to see before hand what she was going to do.

"I think this is why I am doing so good, because I am trying to surprise you and instead I am surprising all of America." Santana winked making her wife laugh and smirk.

"Always keeping me on my toes San." Britt winked.

For this weeks performance again the children shifted taking turns at who could attend, Valerie and Elton were able to attend this time bringing Jessica their 9 year old, the more spirited one of the grandchilden. Really now, Santana and Brittany loved all their children and grandchildren with all their hearts but if you think Valerie was a handful as a child, she is getting it all back times three with little Jessica Diabla.

Santana was preparing for rehearsal stretching out and listening to soothing music when the shrill voice rang through her house.

"IM HERE IM HERE I WILL HELP!" Santana shook her head HOPING it was all in her head.

"SANTANA NO YOU CAN'T PUMP UP TO SMOOTH JAZZ!" Rachel Berry St James turned off her ipod and held her hands on her hips.

"I am so glad you came Rachel." Santana faked a smile and rolled her eyes.

"I brought Kurt too!" She waved him in as he winked at her and mouthed, "I'll get rid of her."

"Oh good, hello Kurt." Santana never minded Kurt, they were family after all now.

"Jessica is with Britt at the beach if you guys wanted to go down there." Santana pointed out the window.

"PIsh Posh I can see Jessica or Brittany whenever I so desire, this s all about you dear!" Rachel cracked her neck and began to stretch, pestering Santana already.

The two friends attempted to "help" Santana tirelessly till she cracked kicking them out and requesting alone time with Brittany which Brittany damn well knew she actually meant alone alone time.

That night before bed Santana was in her head, all in her head being far to quiet and counting steps not even pay attention to anything Britt asked her. Brittany squeezed her arms and pinched her cheeks kissing her dimples and reminding her she was great, adorable really and would always win America's heart.

The day of she avoided the family, spending almost all day at rehearsals with the other cast members hoping to relax, something she couldn't very well do with Kurt and Rachel breathing down her neck about technique and posture. They were 100 times worse then Britt or Angel.

She actually requested Brittany come back stage with her, and be with her up until it was just about time to air so Brittany did of course as requested, being her one true loves biggest cheerleader always.

"You are shaking San!" She rubbed her arms up and down hers hoping to calm her.

"I…I forgot my moves." Santana whispered.

"No you didn't, you're just super nervous. It's that damn Berry I shouldn't have let her come." Brittany tried but Santana shushed her, "No no it's me I FORGOT!" Santana shook her head counting the steps over again in her head and then suddenly the five minute warning went off for the opener and she kissed her wife goodbye.

Brittany walked back up to their seats, sitting between Valerie and Kurt squeezing both their hands and whispering into her eldest daughters ear, "Your Ma is a wreck."

For the group dance Santana was spot on, smiling and waving at the crowed hitting all her marks dead on not a beat missed.

For her actual dance, it was sloppy, she forgot what to do, honest to god froze just standing there for a solid 20 almost 25 seconds which was UNTHINKABLE. When she finally came to and started to dance again she looked terrified and her body moved almost robotic-ally.

"Was that supposed to happen Grammy?" Jessica leaned over asking her, those big greenish brown eyes filled with so much worry.

"No, no sweet girl no."

So there was no surprise, when her scores were, 5,4,4,3 and Santana held her stance perfectly not showing weakness or sorrow just smiling and thanking them for the tips.

"Thank god it is over." Santana whined into Brittany as they got into their car to head back to the beach house.

"What happened Santana?" Brittany asked softly grabbing her hands.

"I froze, I forgot what to do, I was too in my head. I looked up and saw the lights and …I froze Britt." Santana burrowed her head into brittany's hands.

"I blew it." She sighed.

"But look how far you've gotten you NEVER KNOW your fans, they might vote like crazy I know Nia is probably using 100 phones right now."

"OH god, Nia is going to be so upset."

"I have 3 missed calls from Buzzy….we both know it's not him." Brittany smirked at her wife then kissed her lips lightly.

The following week she was given a Jive. She swore she would nail it this time, SWORE IT.

No surprises at all that this week all the children came back, Nia chomping at the bit to be in the dance rehearsal room with her MawMaw and to "hold all the breaths for her."

Her daughter in law Tabitha being the sweetest and making the entire family TEAM LOPEZ shirts to wear that Gabbie actually had designed, her little artist at work. This time she let down the crazy barrios she had built up and allowed Angelica in to the room with her, hoping to have her instill the memory of the dance and to erase the fears and worries. It was working, or so she chose to believe having Angel count her off and her partner Zach be so patient with her. Rehersal after rehearsal, bruises, tapes toes, sore muscles and a lot of sweat and she felt confident this week she could get herself higher on that board.

"Do you think you're going to get voted off?" Valerie asked as they all sat down to dinner the night before.

Her brother kicking her under the table causing the table to shake and wobble, not so subtle when you're a giant NFL player with huge legs.

"OUCH JESUS BUZZ ITS NOT LIKE SHE DOESN'T KNOW SHE SUCKED!" Valerie whined rubbing her leg while Nia's little face turned 3 shades darker and her little fists balled.

"MAWMAW DIDN'T SUCK AUNTIE VAL YOU SUCK!" She slammed her hands down making the table shake again.

"ADIOS MIJO!" Santana stood up gripping the back of her chair and waving her napkin.

"YOU! You don't kick! What is this? You're a grown ass man Buzz Antonio, and Nia we do not say suck that is rude, and YES I do think I am going to get voted off but you know what, this was fun for our family so I am glad I did it!"

"Here here" Brittany rose her glass up smiling cheersing everyone at the table.

Of course it was Disney Week, this week her theme and her character was Jasmine from Aladdin and they did a very nice Jive to that very very old classic FRIEND LIKE ME. She was sure she nailed it, SURE of it. The crowed went nuts, her grandchildren and children all smiling and cheering but Brittany's face, she slightly grimaced and that made Santana's stomach bottom out.

She was told her frame wasn't tight enough and she wasn't having enough fun, which was ridiculous because she laughed the entire time!

Her scores were again lower, 5-6-6-7 which of course caused not only Nia but also shockingly Angelica to have a fit. Angel shaking her head furiously and motioning the OFF WITH THEIR HEADS motion towards the judges while Nia seemed to be near tears.

It only got worse as she was in the bottom of the voters and up for elimination. She was poised and ready to say thank you for letting her be on the show and teaching her that she can dance when she was asked the every rude and always bothersome question of, "Mrs. Lopez how old are you?" By the host.

"A lady never reveals her age but lets say I'm older than 35." She cheekily smiled and winked then was rudely outed by of course one of the grandchildren.

"She's A 65 DID YOU FORGET MAWMAW?! "

"Thank you Niko, I did forget." She sighed and then scrunched up her nose, "My grandson, keeping me honest." Leave it to one of Buzz's children to out her.

"Well Santana Lopez, I'd like to congratulate you on making it this far, and might I say at 65 you look AMAZING!"

"you may say." She winked and thanked him.

Then they let the last results be known, Santana Lopez was eliminated.

She didn't know she would be this upset, she felt her knees buckle and her eyes water immediately but she tried to be gracious and thank everyone. Thanking her dance partner Zach profusely for not only dealing with her, but with Brittany and their LARGE family and all her annoying friends, Rachel Berry included.

Zach thanked her for being so talented and willing to try new things.

And that was that. That was Santana's run on Dancing With The Stars.

If you thought she was upset though, it was nothing compared to the utter heartbreak poor 7 year old Nia was experiencing.

"You were the best, the prettiest, they are stupid sucker faces with ugly heads." Nia stomped her foot.

"Oh jesus kid, you got more Lopez in you than we ever knew." Santana kissed her cheek and held her close promising that she would still dance for her whenever she asked her to.

She did the rounds of press, people all mentioning how great she did for her age making her feel so old. She was on the cover of People and Vogue magazines and even scored herself a special interview on E!

Her most favorite thing about all of this though, was that she had learned some amazing ballroom moves now to pull out and use on her wife whenever she so chose to.

Such as right now.

Twirling and dipping Brittany casually around their living room kissing her and thanking her for always being her number 1 cheerleader.

 **THE END**

Thank you for reading.


End file.
